1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a method for fabricating an integrated circuit and more particularly to a method for fabricating an integrated circuit with a MEMS structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro electromechanical system (MEMS) technique has established a whole new technical field and industry. The MEMS technique has been widely used in a variety of microelectronic devices that have electronic and mechanical properties, for example, pressure sensors, accelerators and micro-microphones.
Furthermore, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process is usually used to fabricate the MEMS for decreasing the cost and integrating the process of the MEMES and the driving circuit thereof. During the fabricating process of the integrated circuit integrates CMOS device and the MEMS device, a metal layer is used to be a hard mask when the dielectric layer of the interconnect structure is etched for forming the MEMS device suspending above the substrate.
However, the metal layer as the hard mask is difficult to be removed, and the residual metal layer may induce eddy current during the operation of the integrated circuit. Therefore, the electricity of the MEMS device would be interfered.